


A Gentle Moment

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Christmas moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cougar's catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cougar%27s+catnip).



Thanks for Cougar's Catnip for the fantastic beta work! Hugs x  
Disclaimer - Not mine (sadly) and I make no profit from this.

Jensen's back rested against the wall and he dragged Cougar into his arms, ignoring the startled “Huh?” from the sniper. Jensen gazed calmly into brown eyes and let his arms drop to rest lightly on the small of Cougar's back, one hand almost on his ass.

He kissed his sniper, slowly, not demanding anything. Cougar's hat tilted back as he raised his head a little to return the kiss. It seemed a long time before either of them sought to move. Somehow it was peaceful, just standing there, up against a dubiously dirty wall in Bolivia, with the rest of the guys only a few feet away.

Cougar pressed his lips to Jensen's again, for what seemed like an eternity, or maybe Cougar just wished it could be. Blue eyes met his and an understanding passed between them. This was enough for now, later, there'd be time enough for the fun stuff. For now, this was fine, this was good.

Jensen felt Cougar's arms wrap round his neck and pull him closer for another kiss. Still nothing demanding, simply Cougar saying “Thank you for still being here.” The hacker didn't move his hands, still resting on Cougar's back. His way of saying “No problem, I'm not going anywhere.”

Cougar felt he could have stood there forever. Jensen was warm and solid, arms hard with muscle, but his hands were gentle and caressing. Jensen gazed at his amante for a few more minutes, wordlessly, before saying, “Feliz Navidad, Carlos.” Cougar smiled slightly, and twined his fingers in Jensen's blond hair. “Merry Christmas, Jake.”


End file.
